Colored year
by star-princess14
Summary: Sakura had problems. she left for a year and now she's back to kick some ass, literally. Her ex friends are movin over for her and her awsomeness. SakuraXkiba SakuraVS.Sasuke OH YA! its that cool. READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

"Look its only for a year

"Look its only for a year. Of course I'll miss you. I justs need a change." Sakura said to her oh-so annoying superficial friends.

"oh but were gonna miss you so much!" said Ino, the biggest bitch of them all. Her boyfriend, Sai, the quiet insulting artist stood behind her smirking.

"Ya, we are gonna miss your ugliness." He said.

Sakura was NOT ugly. Her self esteem was so low it just couldn't get any lower. She was leaving so she could fix it. She had to get away. Her anti-depressants and bipolar medications weren't going to help her now. She was tall, skinny and had a small chest. She had a butt and some fat on her stomach. Her eyes were a green color and he hair waspink. She had dyed it to be different. It was now growing back to its natural brown color. She had bought blue contacts since she wanted blue grey eyes, but her "friends" had told her no.

"Well, what kind of school is it?" asked tenten the tomboy girl.

"I really don't know." She replied.

Her boyfriend, Neji just stood there waiting for this to be over. He looked over to Naruto, Hinata's boyfriends, who tapped he ron the shoulder.

"Guys we need to go." Hinata said quietly and they all left.

Once they were gone, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Shino, Kiba, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro came over next.

"Girl, We are gonna miss you and your kick ass style." Said temari the ever bold one. Shino nodded in agreement. Shikamaru came over kissed sakura on the forehead and left with temari. He was like her older brother.

"Bye pink." Said Shino and he left.

Gaara and kankuro both kissed her hand and gave her a hug and left.

Kiba was left last. "I'm really gonna miss you princess. He called her that since 6trh grade. They had met then and stayed friends till now, 10th grade.

"Oh you too, puppy." She said. A car horn honked. It was he aunt who was taking her to her new school. She leaned over a lightly kissed his cheek. "See ya soon, pup." And with that she left.

-at the school-

"Welcome sakura." Said a friendly lady at the desk. "We have been expecting you." With bthat Sakura followed her to a small room. Sakura left her things there and followed the lady to a room.

When she entered a lady with blond hair in to pigtails introduced herself as Tsunade. She told Sakura that she was here for a reason.

"We chose you since your not ordianary."

"Me? Oh god am I not ordianary. I'm like crazy. I screw everything up and I'm not even pretty!" sakura said laughing at how ironic it sounded.

"No, you are Extraordinary. Your mess ups and problems are because you have a gift you can't control. There was an ancient race of your kind, but you're the last one. We plan to train you."

"who are you?"

"I am you guardian. I am here to help you. You have a fight awaiting you. So lets get started."

She opened a small box and handed sakura a dragon necklace with a small rainbow liks jewel in the center of the two wings. Sakura put it on and out came a small sparkeling light. There were 9 colors.

"Let me explain each one. The blue fairy is for looks, Purple for gifts, pink for transformation, green for knowledge, yellow for senses, orange for health, red for fighting, white for healing and black for destruction. Each of these will give you wings of a different color. They will teach you and help you change."

With that she left and the colors came out a took sakura away.

-1 year later-

"Sakura you parents have past so I will now be your guardian. Lets head back to your old school now." Tsunade told Sakura as they headed back to start her 12th yea. Its was a fourth way through it since the training had taken longer than expected.

-at school-

Sakura got out of the silver convertible that Tsunade drove her in and tooka deep breath and walked in. Jaws dropped as she headed toward her now ex friends and her good friends.

"remember me?" she asked.


	2. chp 2 re meet sakura

"remember me

"remember me?"

The look on everyone's face was priceless.

"Sakura?" said HInata.

"hell ya! Whats up."

"You looks so different." Said Naruto. Ino's eyes held a hate and jealous like never before.

Sakura looked amazing. Lots of muscles but not too many. Her long hair was now a shiny light pink that reached her hips. Her eyes were a beautiful green with flecks of blue in the center. Her skin was perfect and slightly tanned. He was tall, around 5'8" and her smile was white and sparkling. Around her neck sat a small, silver dragon with a rainbow stone between its two rising wings.

That wasn't the best part. Her outfit topped it all. She wore a short pink skirt with a white belt hanging loosely around her hips. She had a black cami that showed her, now lager, breasts and black an white stripped socks white one red heart at the tops. They reached just over her knees. Her shoes where black combat boots that laced up and had a buckles and a knife sheath, where she had a small knife hidden (no one knows that). Her eyes had a bold pink eye shadow and black eyeliner. In other words, she looked perfect.

"What the hell happened, pig?" spat ino.

"A lot. I had fun and realized something."

"what?" Ino said back

"You're a bitch." And with that she walked off to join her old friends.

"Hey guys." She said looking at Gaara and Temari.

"Sakura!!" screamed Temari. "That idiot shika refused to take me out until you got back!!" Sakura looked over at shikamaru and glared.

"now why would you do that lazy ass?"

"I missed you too much. Plus all this damn woman kept saying was how many days until you came back."

"AWW!!" sakura said and jumped on him. He returned the hug and put her down.

"You changed a lot." Said kankuro giving her a once over. "wanna go out?"

"No stupid Barbie." She said jokingly before kissing his cheek.

Gaara looked over at her and smiled, yes SMILED.

"Glad to have you back." He said. Shino arrived and announce Kiba was going to be late, again.

"He has a been late everyday since you left. He cuts class and got in so much trouble. He's probably on the roof." said shino.

With that, sakura hugged them all and ran up to the roof, ignoring the stares, whishtles and cat calls.

When she arrived she found him sitting on the edgeg staring into space.

"Go away dammit Temari. I am not coming out until Sakura gets back!"

"why?" sakura whispered, trying to sound like Temari, which she successfully did. (GO YELLOW MAGIC)

"Didn't I already tell you? I love her. She' gone! She left and she's never gonna come back." He started to cry.

"I think not! I came back see!" Sakura shouted standing up.

He turned around. "Sakura?"

"Ya pup, I'm back. And I need to say something."

"What?"

"I love you too."


End file.
